


蛍の怒り | Hotaru no Ikari

by yuutsuhime



Series: 東港 | Higashiminato [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bullying, Coming Out, Divorce, F/F, Friendship, Gender Confusion, Grief/Mourning, High School, Kissing, Loneliness, Obsessive Behavior, Rural Japan, Screenplay/Script Format, Self-Harm, Slice of Life, Suicide Attempt, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuutsuhime/pseuds/yuutsuhime
Summary: Against the backdrop of their homophobic small-town Japanese fishing village, two high-school girls date and find solace from their broken families. Their relationship eventually leads to darker questions about conspiracy, police corruption, and potential otherworldly horrors lurking in the shadows.





	1. Monday, 25 April 2012

**Author's Note:**

> The script for the first episode of a planned visual novel series, based on a Call of Cthulhu campaign I wrote with the same characters.
> 
> Jaya is 17, but this is also kind of a Call of Cthulhu AU of her that doesn't exist in canon with past times I wrote her.
> 
> **It is necessary to enable creator skin.**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaya's everyday life and her relationships with her parents and classmates are introduced.
> 
> Blanket trigger warning for parental abuse, relationship abuse, and trauma.

## Introduction
    
    
    _(The screen is black, and you are presented with dialog without context.)_
    
    NARRATOR
    You are afraid of hurting your mother.
    
    Even if she makes fun of you or belittles you, she's a good mother and you're her ungrateful daughter. You're the reason she had to say the words 'psych ward' with her own mouth and think about how much it would cost.
    
    Your family is poor. Your mother works as a pharmacist and she's addicted to prescription medication. This is your father's fault.
    
    _(Enter DAD on a skype call.)_
    
    DAD
    Hey kid. I've got a big meeting at work tomorrow, so I won't be able to talk as long as–
    
    JAYA
    But you promised–
    
    DAD
    I know, I know... But hey, thirty minutes is a lot in grown-up time. Your dad's out here in tech-land America to change the world for his favorite daughter, and–
    
    JAYA
    I'm grown up.
    
    DAD
    You're seventeen.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Branch: I'm not a kid anymore.
    
    
    JAYA
    I'm not a kid anymore, and... and, isn't thirty minutes one time a month...
    
    
    
    Branch: ...
    
    
    JAYA
    ...
    
    
    
    
    DAD, upset
    ...
    Are you mad at me?
    
    JAYA
    I'm not mad at you.
    
    DAD, abrupt
    You're mad at me.
    
    JAYA, defensive
    I'm not mad at you! Look – I... I need to go. I – I'll talk to you later. Maybe next month.
    
    NARRATOR
    Deep down, you feel like a kid still, and sometimes you think about what you'd say to yourself five years ago. Maybe you want to be her again. Maybe she's still stuck here inside you, the same kid but more fucked up. You wonder if she'd forgive you for fucking up so much.
    
    When you think about your childhood, you think about sunflowers taller than yourself and how heat smelled. You think about how your mother held your hand as you walked to school, and how your father held your other hand, and how you compared their texture and callouses to your own. You think about reflections in rice fields; how cicadas filled the air; how the pavement burned your heel when you slipped out of your sandal.
    
    Every time you see your own blood it's ugly and reminds you of survival, and you feel your sadness coalesce and catch in the back of your throat like a wet knot.
    
    You are real, and you're so, so scared.
    
    _(You can now interact with the game world.)_

## Jaya's house, before school

### Jaya's room

#### Knife
    
    
    NARRATOR
    You put your knife in your purse. You aren't sure if you should feel safer, but you do.

#### Futon
    
    
    NARRATOR
    If you go to sleep here, you could end up late for school...
    
    _(Should you fall asleep? If yes, Jaya rests for another hour; you can't interact with anything else in her house because she will be late for school.)_

#### Bookshelf
    
    
    NARRATOR
    You haven't read these books from your childhood in years, and now all you can think of is how much money was wasted on them.

#### Laptop
    
    
    NARRATOR
    This computer was dad's gift before he moved. The screen is still busted from when an upperclassman tried to steal it when you were a freshman three years ago. You still don't have the heart to tell him what happened to it.

#### Postcards
    
    
    NARRATOR
    These are a year old, all posted from Delhi. You don't have the heart to read them again, because whenever you think about Priya you think about her taking her bra off in your room and how she didn't wash her dishes when she left. Your mother thought she was your friend, and you thought she wasn't a selfish, abusive person. You aren't sure what that makes you now.
    
    You still can't bring yourself to throw these out.

#### Succulent
    
    
    NARRATOR
    This is dad's succulent that he left for you to take care of. It doesn't seem to be doing well.
    
    _(Should you water the succulent?)_

#### Door to the hallway
    
    
      _(The scene moves to the hallway.)_
    

### Hallway

#### Door to Mom's room
    
    
    NARRATOR
    The door to your mother's room is open, and it smells like cigarettes. Like every other day, you choose not to wake her up.

#### Door to Jaya's room
    
    
      _(The scene moves to Jaya's room.)_
    

#### Bathroom door
    
    
      _(The scene moves to the bathroom.)_
    

#### Kitchen entrance
    
    
      _(The scene moves to the kitchen.)_
    

### Upstairs bathroom

#### Toothbrush
    
    
    NARRATOR
    You probably haven't brushed your teeth in a week.
    
    _(Should you brush your teeth?)_

#### Floss
    
    
    NARRATOR
    You already brushed your teeth today, and don't want to touch your mouth again.

#### Shower
    
    
    NARRATOR
    Your mother was passed out drunk in this tub last week.
    
    _(Should you take a shower?)_

#### Medication
    
    
    NARRATOR
    Your sertraline is on the counter. It's not working for your depression.
    
    _(Should you take the medication?)_

#### Bandages
    
    
    NARRATOR
    You're almost out of bandages. The only ones left have anime characters for eight-year old boys on them.
    
    _(Should you apply bandages?)_

### Kitchen

#### Refrigerator
    
    
    NARRATOR
    There's hardly any food in the refrigerator, but you notice another half-empty case of cheap American beer.
    
    _(Should you pour all the beer down the sink?)_

#### Kitchen counter
    
    
    NARRATOR
    You can also prepare breakfast here...
    
    _(Should you prepare breakfast?)_
    
    NARRATOR
    You could also pack a lunch for school...
    
    _(Should you pack a lunch?)_

#### Beer bottles
    
    
    NARRATOR
    There are empty beer bottles left on the kitchen table.
    
    _(You can pick these up and throw them out.)_

#### Television
    
    
    NARRATOR
    This might wake mom up... You should keep it off for now.

#### Hallway entrance
    
    
      _(The scene moves to the hallway)_
    

#### Front door
    
    
      _(Once you leave the house, Jaya will go to school for the rest of the day. Should you go to school?)_
    

## Higashiko, before school

### Residential District
    
    
    NARRATOR
    You see a large, white bird poking the rice with its beak, eating tadpoles that live in the water. You remember the legend your grandmother tells about cranes and their promises of long life and granted wishes. It seems like a dream compared to her broken hips, your grandfather's dementia, your mother's broken marriage, and the shit you've been through.
    
    Maybe you've been through a lot of shit.
    
    _(The title card is displayed over the scene and Jaya exits.)_

## School

### Classroom, before lunch
    
    
    NARRATOR
    In class, you fold a lot of paper cranes. The legend about the gods granting a wish to anybody who folds a thousand is scary, so you stop and unfold cranes every time you get past nine hundred. It doesn't feel safe to throw them out. It feels like lost folded cranes still carry their wish-energy even if they're in the garbage, and you've already tempted fate too much. You must have folded and unfolded tens of thousands, and in your worst nights you can feel the hollow, unfolded ones flocking around you and cursing your hesitation.
    
    MR. SAKAMOTO
    Haruhara, if you've been paying attention would you please share your answer for number 8 with the class?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Branch: You give the correct answer...
    
    
    MR. SAKAMOTO
    That's correct. However, please try to look like you're paying attention.
    
    
    
    Branch: You are incorrect...
    
    
    MR. SAKAMOTO, terse
    That's incorrect. Would you at least try to look like you're interested?
    
    
    
    
    NARRATOR
    You look back down at your desk, at the small flock of cranes that have accumulated. You can still see where the word 'murderer' was erased from your desk. This has been your desk for three years, since you graduated into the high school classroom, and you've learned to accept the bullying.
    
    Takao is the boy sitting in the back of the class with his feet up on the desk. One time you told him to leave you alone and he told you to 'relax, I would never rape you' as if it would make you feel safer. He carries a baseball bat and you carry a knife, which makes you a delinquent and him a star athlete.
    
    One time in the schoolyard he poured water over your white shirt and it was your fault for not wearing a bra. When you look away for too long you can feel him encroaching on your back, looking you up and down, moving his eyes across your tits. Your school counselor also calls this obsessive thinking and reminds you that you're a troubled kid.
    
    Takao's girlfriend is Akane, and you want to read the horror manga she's writing and maybe pin her to the wall and make out. You saw her father get hit by the train and die three years ago and haven't talked to her about it. She's weird, and you're weird, and it's a small town.
    
    You don't care if Takao was the one who wrote 'murderer' on your desk, but the more you think of the word the worse you feel about your paper cranes and how when you unfold them it kills the wish inside of them.
    
    MR. SAKAMOTO
    For this next activity, I want you to pair up. Guys to guys and girls to girls.
    
    JAYA
    This is it. I'm literally going to die. It's the end.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    AKANE
    Hi.
    
    JAYA
    Hey.
    
    AKANE
    You're pretty good with math, right?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Branch: Kind of...
    
    
    JAYA
    Kind of, yeah. You?
    
    AKANE
    Terrible. _(beat)_ Mind if I depend on you for this?
    
    JAYA
    Not at all.
    
    
    
    Branch: Absolutely not!
    
    
    JAYA
    No, I'm a dumbass. You?
    
    AKANE
    Terrible. _(beat)_ We make a good team.
    
    JAYA
    Well, if you pretend your boyfriend is a girl you could work with–
    
    NARRATOR
    Akane glances at Takao, who is further away.
    
    AKANE, interrupting
    I just sit next to him. It's not like–
    
    JAYA, quickly
    Oh, sorry.
    
    AKANE
    No, it's not an _unreasonable_ assumption. It's just... complicated.
    
    
    
    
    NARRATOR
    You fall into an uncomfortable silence...

### Stairwell
    
    
    NARRATOR
    You bring your cup ramen down to the break room, where there's a hot water machine, and then retreat to some old, broken-down desks hidden under the school's staircase.
    
    This was your spot until you met Priya, and now it's your spot again. You'd played the aloof, jaded upperclassman and listened to her complain recreationally about problems smaller than yours, her parents, her brother; her snuff films that kept getting removed from YouTube. The truth is, you would have been afraid of her if she wasn't so small and mousy.
    
    You hear Akane talking to someone upstairs.
    
    AKANE
    No.
    
    TAKAO
    What's there to worry about? We're here alone, and–
    
    NARRATOR
    He kisses her.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Branch: You don't intervene...
    
    
    _(During this scene, there will be a popup for a button to press to intervene in the scene... If you do intervene, the intervention scene automatically cuts in.)_
    
    TAKAO, trying to soothe her
    If anything happens, my dad will sort it out, alright?
    
    AKANE
    Look, I know he raised you to be a man and never take no for an answer–
    
    TAKAO, indignant
    I can take no for an answer.
    
    AKANE
    Then don't touch me.
    
    TAKAO
    But I know what you're doing. _(He smiles)_ Sometimes girls just string you along to make you prove that you'll fight for them and–
    
    AKANE, interrupting
    I said don't _fucking_ touch me.
    
    NARRATOR
    Akane rushes away into the bathroom.
    
    
    
    Branch: You intervene...
    
    
    JAYA
    Get the fuck off of her.
    
    TAKAO
    This is none of your fucking business, Jaya.
    
    NARRATOR
    Akane seems grateful, and she flashes a weak smile before rushing away into the bathroom.
    
    TAKAO
    I won't forget about this!
    
    
    
    
    NARRATOR
    Instead of joining Akane in the bathroom, you fold another few paper cranes, hidden away under the stairs.

### Classroom, after lunch
    
    
      _(Should you sleep through class? If yes, you might miss various information that could be on the next test.)_
    

## Higashiko, after school
    
    
      _(You can go somewhere in town after school. Mechanically, this allows you to pick one of the following events.)_
    

### Kawagami shrine

#### Offering box
    
    
    NARRATOR
    You can provide an offering here... What should you wish for?
    
    - Your relationship with your mother.
    - Your relationship with your father.
    - Akane?
    - Priya.
    
    _(You receive a random fortune with a combination of the following:)_
    
    - Great blessing
    - Blessing
    - Uncertain
    - Curse
    - Great curse
    
    _(...regarding...)_
    
    - a wish
    - a person you are waiting for
    - lost articles
    - travel
    - business dealings
    - studies
    - disputes
    - romantic relationships
    - moving residence
    - illness
    - marriage
    - childbirth
    
    _(You can elect to leave the fortune at the shrine, or keep it.)_

### Fish market
    
    
    
    
    Branch: You are out of food at home...
    
    
    NARRATOR
    There wasn't much food left at home... You decide to stock up on some produce with the grocery money Dad gives you.
    
    
    
    Branch: You are not out of food...
    
    
    NARRATOR
    You already have food at home. You decide to treat yourself to a meal at Chef Takeshi's restaurant.
    
    CHEF TAKESHI
    Hi, Jaya! Good to see you.
    
    NARRATOR
    Chef Takeshi seems busy today... You could come back another day if you want to have a conversation.
    
    
    
    

### Beach
    
    
    NARRATOR
    You took a walk down to the waterfront. Being around the ocean breeze and the sting of salt makes you feel a bit better.

### Jaya's house
    
    
      _(Once you return home, you can no longer go out. Should you go home?)_
    

## Jaya's house, after school
    
    
      _(You can interact with various items in Jaya's house, similar to before class – these are the same events. If you didn't take medication, you are too tired to do anything and need to go to bed...)_
    

### Television
    
    
    FEMALE ANNOUNCER
    The woman injured in a car accident in the Higashiko mountains has died late Monday night. The fourty-four year old was driving during stormy weather and struck a barrier on the road.
    
    NARRATOR
    The announcement continues...
    
    JAYA
    ...
    

### Upstairs hallway

#### Door to Mom's room
    
    
    _(Your mother is crying in her room. Should you peek in? If yes, a scene occurs.)_
    
    MOM
    Don't _fucking_ talk to me, Jaya. I don't know if I can deal with you right now.
    
    JAYA
    ...
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Branch: If you did anything to her alcohol...
    
    
    MOM
    I know you touched my stuff. I don't know what it is with you that you think you can just do _whatever_ you want in my house.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    Apologize to me.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Branch: You apologize...
    
    
    JAYA
    Sorry...
    
    MOM
    I can't hear you.
    
    JAYA
    Look, I'm sorry, okay? I won't touch your stuff.
    
    
    
    Branch: You don't apologize...
    
    
    JAYA
    ...
    
    MOM
    Everyone I let in this house is so ungrateful to me. Do you know how much I do for you even though you can be _such_ a bitch sometimes? Do you know?
    
    JAYA
    ...
    
    MOM
    Look at me when I talk to you.
    
    JAYA
    ...
    
    MOM
    Go to your room and think about what you did.
    
    
    
    
    NARRATOR
    Mom doesn't say anything else. It's time to leave her alone.
    
    
    
    

### Jaya's room

#### Futon
    
    
      _(Should you go to sleep? If yes, the day ends. A chapter break is displayed by jump cutting to black and showing the date.)_
    


	2. Tuesday, 26 April 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaya and Akane talk in the bathroom and start to understand each other.
> 
> This is a pretty fluffy chapter with no major content warnings.

## School

### Women's bathroom
    
    
    NARRATOR
    During class you excused yourself to the bathroom. Now that you've had a breakdown you feel slightly better. This is the kind of pattern you've fallen into when you think about graduation, or your parents – how it seems like jobs suck personalities out, or just suck altogether.
    
    _(Jaya walks out of the stall and moves to the bathroom mirror.)_
    
    NARRATOR
    Akane is outside of your stall, standing at one of the sinks.
    
    AKANE
    Hi.
    
    JAYA
    Hello.
    
    AKANE
    Are you doing OK?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Branch: Yeah, I'm ok...
    
    
    JAYA
    Yeah, I'm ok...
    
    AKANE
    Cool.
    
    
    
    Branch: No.
    
    
    JAYA
    No.
    
    NARRATOR
    Akane fixes her hair in the mirror.
    
    AKANE
    Do you want to talk about it?
    
    JAYA
    _(beat)_
    
    Not really.
    
    
    
    
    NARRATOR
    Akane looks down.
    
    JAYA
    Sorry.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    Is he leaving you alone?
    
    AKANE
    Who?
    
    JAYA
    Takao; he–
    
    AKANE, interrupting
    Of course not.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Branch: Offer to murder Takao...
    
    
    JAYA
    _(beat)_
    
    I could kill him.
    
    NARRATOR
    You brandish your knife.
    
    AKANE, sighing
    That won't be necessary.
    
    JAYA
    It's necessary.
    
    AKANE
    His father is a cop! He just thinks he doesn't have to follow the law because for _him_ the law is a scolding and being grounded.
    
    
    
    Branch: Ask if you can help...
    
    
    JAYA
    Is there anything I can do?
    
    AKANE
    Nah. You'll just get in trouble because of his _dad_.
    
    
    
    Branch: Ask if Akane wants to talk...
    
    
    _(This is a fake choice that's equal to the previous one...)_
    
    
    
    
    JAYA
    Watanabe?
    
    AKANE
    How many Watanabe's do you think are in town?
    
    JAYA
    Well–
    
    AKANE
    Sorry, that came off as too much. Yes. Him.
    
    JAYA
    _(beat)_
    
    He arrested me before.
    
    AKANE
    I always knew you were a criminal.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Branch: Offer to do crime with Akane...
    
    
    JAYA
    You could help me do a crime, _right now_.
    
    AKANE
    Oh?
    
    
    
    Branch: Brag about it...
    
    
    JAYA
    Yeah, it's pretty cool, you know. Being on the run from the law. Living on the edge.
    
    AKANE
    What did you do?
    
    JAYA
    I helped my mom steal alcohol from the convenience store. It was a few years ago so I got off with a warning.
    
    AKANE
    That's kinda messed up.
    
    JAYA, brandishing her knife
    Thanks.
    
    
    
    Branch: Downplay it...
    
    
    JAYA
    Eh, I'm not that dangerous, actually.
    
    AKANE, laughing
    Well, I'm _terrified_.
    
    
    
    
    NARRATOR
    You product your pack of cigarettes.
    
    JAYA
    Want one?
    
    AKANE, tentative
    Sure.
    
    
    JAYA, offering a cigarette
    Hold it.
    
    AKANE
    Okay.
    
    NARRATOR
    You light the cigarette.
    
    JAYA
    To delinquency.
    
    AKANE, legitimately confused
    Is this a toast?
    
    JAYA
    Do you want it to be?
    
    JAYA
    Sure. Give it.
    
    NARRATOR
    Akane does.
    
    AKANE, rolling her eyes
    I swear to god if you go on like some _boy_ about indirect kisses–
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Branch: I would ask for a direct one...
    
    
    JAYA
    I would ask for a direct one.
    
    NARRATOR
    Akane laughs.
    
    
    
    Branch: I wouldn't do that...
    
    
    JAYA
    I wouldn't.
    
    AKANE, rolling her eyes
    Thank goodness.
    
    
    
    Branch: I'm not a boy...
    
    
    JAYA
    I'm not a boy. At least, I don't _think_...
    
    AKANE
    Hey, you'll figure it out.
    
    
    
    
    NARRATOR
    You pass the cigarette back to Akane.
    
    AKANE
    This is horrible. Why do adults do this?
    
    JAYA
    If you feel physical pain it can distract you from mental pain.
    
    NARRATOR
    Akane wrinkles her nose.
    
    AKANE
    So can physical affection.
    
    JAYA
    _(beat)_
    
    Yeah, but nobody likes me, so what's the point?
    
    _(They both look down.)_
    
    AKANE
    I know somebody probably does. I should get to class.
    
    JAYA
    I'm not going. Come back and flush me down the toilet if I'm still here later.
    
    AKANE, laughing
    Will do.
    
    NARRATOR
    You sit with the window open for a while. You've ditched through this window enough times, and by now your teachers have learned that you don't care and they shouldn't care about you. You're like a weird insect that accidentally gets sucked into a classroom but isn't scary enough to kill, and just kind of sticks to the ceiling while everyone ignores it.
    
    You know this building; you've gone to school here for twelve years and you've memorized how dirt sticks on the ground and how each texture of the wall and floor feel on your hands. As the spring breeze clears out your smoke, you realize that you're smelling this breeze through this window for what could be the last time.
    
    You also realize that Akane might not be straight.

## Higashiko, after school

### Residential district
    
    
    NARRATOR
    As you walk home, you see Akane across a rice field and wave. She waves back.
    
    _(Jump cut to chapter title card.)_


	3. Wednesday, 27 April 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaya and Akane directly confront Akane's abuser and agree to hang out.
> 
> Content warning for relationship abuse.

## School

### Locker room
    
    
    NARRATOR
    In the morning, Akane is taking off her walking shoes at her locker, facing away from you.
    
    TAKAO
    Akko!
    
    AKANE
    I told you not to call me that. Hey!
    
    NARRATOR
    Takao hugs Akane from behind and lifts her up off the ground. Akane shrieks in surprise.
    
    AKANE
    Stop joking around!
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Branch: Stop doing that!
    
    
    JAYA
    Stop fucking around with her!
    
    TAKAO
    Does it matter to you?
    
    JAYA
    It does.
    
    TAKAO
    What, do _you_ want to date her instead? What a fucking dyke.
    
    NARRATOR
    Akane seems to appreciate you, but doesn't say anything...
    
    
    
    Branch: ...
    
    
    NARRATOR
    Akane looks at you apologetically.
    
    
    
    
    NARRATOR
    Takao leads Akane to the classroom. Other students are filing in to the locker room.
    
    _(You can freely interact with events and people.)_
    

#### Locker
    
    
    NARRATOR
    This is your locker. There's probably an old sandwich bag in here, along with a couple pencils and your winter clothing that you haven't taken home after a particularly warm day.

#### Sayaka
    
    
    NARRATOR
    Sayaka is the closest thing your class has to a 'popular girl', besides Akane. She transferred here from Kamakura last year and you've never talked to her unless you absolutely had to. It would probably be too awkward to start talking to her now, because then she'd be offended that you never have before. Or something like that.
    
    SAYAKA
    Eri, did you study for the chemistry exam?
    
    ERI
    What? When is it?
    
    SAYAKA
    You're kidding! I thought you were the most studious in our class!
    
    ERI
    I'll do it tomorrow.
    
    SAYAKA
    That's one day before the test! Hey, do you want to come over to study?
    
    _(They leave.)_
    

#### Kouta
    
    
    NARRATOR
    Kouta is another one of the senior class boys, although he usually just plays guitar or goes on walks to record stores. His older sister Kaede was eight grades ahead of you, and you still think she's pretty even though you don't have much of a crush on her anymore. Kouta is okay to talk to, though.
    
    JAYA
    Good morning.
    
    KOUTA
    Hey, Jaya. Doing okay?
    
    JAYA
    More or less, you?
    
    KOUTA, smiling
    Tired of exams, but I'll manage. See you in class.
    
    _(Kouta leaves.)_
    

#### Priya's locker
    
    
    NARRATOR
    This used to be Priya's locker, but nobody new has transferred in to take it. You can still see where she spilled nail polish on the paint – she thought it was so much like blood, and showed it off like a murder scene.

#### Classroom door
    
    
      _(Should you go to class? If yes, you spend the day in class and can't interact with any more events.)_
    

### Stairwell
    
    
    NARRATOR
    Akane joins you during your lunch break. She stands unsure by the foot of the stairwell.
    
    AKANE
    Do you have anyone to eat with?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Branch: I'm fine on my own...
    
    
    JAYA
    I'm fine on my own...
    
    AKANE
    Sorry, I didn't mean to call you out. Can I sit with you?
    
    JAYA
    If you want to.
    
    
    
    Branch: I don't need your pity...
    
    
    JAYA
    I don't need anybody to take pity on me.
    
    AKANE
    No, that's – I should have phrased that better. Can I sit with you?
    
    JAYA
    Sure.
    
    
    
    Branch: No...
    
    
    JAYA
    No, not really.
    
    AKANE
    Sorry, what I meant was – is anyone sitting here? Can I sit with you?
    
    JAYA
    Sure.
    
    
    
    
    NARRATOR
    She sits down in one of the desks.
    
    AKANE
    I hope I'm not intruding.
    
    JAYA
    It's okay.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    Do you want a cigarette?
    
    AKANE
    Not really.
    
    JAYA
    Oh. Me neither.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    I don't actually smoke that much, I just thought it was cool.
    
    AKANE
    You seem cool enough. Everyone in class seems to think that, at least.
    
    JAYA
    Oh, they're just scared of me.
    
    AKANE
    Why?
    
    JAYA
    Because I'm scary.
    
    AKANE
    I'm not scared.
    
    JAYA
    You're a horror mangaka, I thought nothing scares you.
    
    NARRATOR
    Akane sets her briefcase on the table. She scoffs.
    
    AKANE
    You mean this?
    
    JAYA, embarrassed
    I've always been curious to know what it's about.
    
    AKANE
    It's a trade secret until I publish, I'm afraid. I... don't really show my art to people.
    
    JAYA
    I understand.
    
    _(They are quiet for a bit.)_
    
    AKANE
    Would it be okay if we studied together? For the test.
    
    JAYA
    Sure. I'm shit at chemistry.
    
    AKANE
    Okay. I'm just... I also wanted to talk some more, but I'm anxious about talking in school... About myself, and...
    
    JAYA
    About him?
    
    AKANE
    That's not the only thing, though. The teachers report you to the guidance counsellor if they get freaked out by something you say.
    
    JAYA
    So you want to confide in me.
    
    AKANE
    Yes.
    
    JAYA
    About chemistry.
    
    AKANE
    Yes.
    
    JAYA
    Oh.
    
    AKANE
    _(beat)_
    
    Is that not okay?
    
    JAYA
    It's okay.
    
    AKANE
    Does tomorrow work?
    
    _(Jump cut to chapter title card.)_


	4. Thursday, 28 April 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaya and Akane go on a date.
> 
> Content warning for everyday misogyny; otherwise nothing major.

## Higashiko, after school

### Schoolyard
    
    
    NARRATOR
    As you leave the school, Akane is waiting. She rides a motor scooter.
    
    JAYA
    Hi.
    
    AKANE
    Hi.
    
    JAYA
    Can I get on?
    
    AKANE, sarcastic
    No, I'm making you walk.
    
    NARRATOR
    You get on the scooter. Akane waits for a couple of seconds, quietly.
    
    AKANE
    You have to hold on, or else you'll fall off when I accelerate.
    
    JAYA
    Oh. To what?
    
    AKANE
    Me.
    
    JAYA
    _(beat)_
    
    Oh.
    

### Residential district
    
    
      _(They drive through the residential district. We see houses scroll by in parallax. Eventually they reach the abandoned part of town.)_
    

### Abandoned district
    
    
    JAYA, quizzically
    You don't live this way.
    
    AKANE
    I know... It's complicated. I keep lying to my mom about where I am so I don't have to spend as much time with her. You know about...
    
    JAYA
    Yeah.
    
    AKANE
    Yeah, _that_ happened. Mom's been... a lot to deal with. She keeps assuming that I'm in danger, so she goes through all of my stuff to make sure the places I go and the people I see are safe.
    
    JAYA
    I have three knives on my body right now.
    
    AKANE
    Frightening. Anyway... I sort of live _here_ ... Really only in my spare time. Whenever I'm here my mom thinks I'm 'at a friend's house'.
    

## Abandoned house

### Ground floor
    
    
    NARRATOR
    The ground floor of the abandoned house is wholly empty, apart from debris from the decaying wood.
    
    JAYA
    So... What's your ulterior motive?
    
    NARRATOR
    Akane sighs.
    
    AKANE, obviously dodging the question
    It's more comfortable upstairs.
    
    _(Jaya follows her upstairs.)_
    

### Second floor
    
    
    NARRATOR
    The second floor has a futon and some scavenged furniture. Akane sits down on the futon.
    
    AKANE
    Sorry.
    
    JAYA, confused
    For what?
    
    AKANE
    I'm just... really scared, and kinda freaked out. To be honest.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    It's about Takao.
    
    JAYA
    I expected that.
    
    AKANE
    It just sounds so stupid when I say it out loud, but... I think I'm being stalked. By like, a lot of people.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    Specifically, him.
    
    _(They are both quiet.)_
    
    AKANE
    Whenever I walk home, even if I'm not alone, I can feel people looking at me. And I don't know if it's real of if I'm just...
    
    _(beat)_
    
    I feel like you'll think I'm crazy...
    
    _(beat)_
    
    You don't have to stay here, you know. If I'm making you uncomfortable, or–
    
    JAYA
    It's okay.
    
    AKANE
    You know... when...
    
    NARRATOR
    Akane struggles to speak loudly.
    
    AKANE
    When– _after_ my dad killed himself, I kept, like... seeing him in places and things. And like, I know it wasn't 'really' him or whatever...
    
    _(beat)_
    
    Basically, I'm diagnosed with psychosis. I hallucinate.
    
    JAYA, emotionless
    Fun.
    
    AKANE
    And so when I _feel_ like I'm being stalked, I don't know if it's actually...
    
    JAYA
    I see.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    Thanks for trusting me.
    
    AKANE
    Thanks for... being there.
    
    JAYA
    _(beat)_
    
    So what's going on?
    
    NARRATOR
    Akane sighs.
    
    AKANE
    I don't know who exactly _they_ are... They're always in some sort of uniform, and are usually men. I know Takao is–
    
    JAYA, interrupting
    An asshole.
    
    AKANE
    Yes. But I don't know if he's smart enough or connected enough to have fallen in with the _really_ bad guys; like, I don't know, the fucking Yakuza or whatever.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    I don't know if you heard what happened.
    
    JAYA
    In the hallway a few days ago?
    
    AKANE
    No, after school a week ago or so. I screamed at him to leave me the fuck alone and never talk to me again, and whatever – and like, obviously he didn't listen – but that's when I started noticing stuff. I'm afraid that maybe he was like, 'hey, that girl won't date me so now I'm gonna sic all of my grunts on her to go fuck her up' or something.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    I mean, there aren't _signs_ that they're plotting some sort of torture abduction for me but like, that's what my brain tells me is coming.
    
    JAYA
    _(beat)_
    
    Oh.
    
    AKANE
    Yeah.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    Do you want some chocolate almonds?
    
    _(You receive a choice where the only option is 'Yes')_
    
    JAYA
    Are you telling me this so I can, like, help you look for stalkers?
    
    AKANE
    If you want to. I'm mostly telling you so... I don't have to keep it to myself. I can't really tell my mom, and...
    
    JAYA
    And I'm just as crazy as you.
    
    AKANE
    Sorry.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    I don't want to assume what your situation is, I just know I can trust you.
    
    JAYA
    _(beat)_
    
    Okay.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    So what's going on?
    
    AKANE
    The other day, I saw a few people walking by my mom's house taking pictures. And another day, someone took a picture that probably had me in it – and like, realistically they were taking pictures of the _scenery_ or whatever a tourist would do here... But it still freaked me out.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    I just keep hearing footfalls when there shouldn't be any... or smelling cologne or just, like, _other people_ when I don't expect to.  I know it seems like small stuff.
    
    JAYA
    _(beat)_
    
    You can call me if anything happens?
    
    NARRATOR
    Akane's face lights up. She seems grateful.
    
    NARRATOR
    You get Akane's phone number.
    
    You end up studying with Akane until evening. After you finish going over the chemistry chapter, you decide to spend time with her in town.

## Higashiko, with Akane
    
    
      _(You can decide where to go on the town map. The map is displayed and you can navigate to various locations; this also helps to establish how investigation in town will take place.)_
    

### Fish market
    
    
    NARRATOR
    The lights in the fish market are dying down, and the breeze off the ocean is a bit too cold for what you're wearing. The heaters are still on inside; however, and it feels welcoming.
    
    You haven't been to Chef Takeshi's bar with someone for a while. You used to hang out here after school when Priya was here. Now that you think of it, it's probably been the memory of spending time with her that caused you to become apprehensive about this place. All the blemishes on the walls and furniture remind you of what _she_ looked like sitting where she did. A part of you wonders whether coming here with Akane will replace those old memories with better ones, or if it will just obscure them like old papers on your father's desk.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Branch: If you haven't gone to the fish market yet...
    
    
    CHEF TAKESHI, smiling
    Haruhara! It's been a while.
    
    
    
    Branch: If you've been to the fish market already...
    
    
    CHEF TAKESHI, smiling
    Haruhara! Good to see you again.
    
    
    
    
    NARRATOR
    You flash the peace sign.
    
    CHEF TAKESHI
    Salmon rice bowl, right? We should still have some from today... Let me know when you're ready to order.
    

#### Chef Takeshi
    
    
      _(You can order food from the chef.)_
    

#### Ornamental katana
    
    
    NARRATOR
    An old, chipped katana is hung on the wall. It's not nearly as well-preserved as the ones you've seen in museums.
    
    CHEF TAKESHI
    That's my dad's World War 2 military sword. It looks like he fought a lot with it, but really the damage is just from using it as a garden scythe.
    
    
    NARRATOR
    He laughs.
    
    CHEF TAKESHI
    You can hold it if you want!
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Branch: Jaya picks up the sword...
    
    
    JAYA
    Big knife.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    NARRATOR
    You point the sword at Chef Takeshi.
    
    JAYA
    En garde.
    
    NARRATOR
    Chef Takeshi flicks his fingers and splashes you with fish brine.
    
    JAYA
    Hey!
    
    
    
    

#### Picture wall
    
    
    NARRATOR
    Numerous pictures of fishermen and customers are hung on the wall.
    
    AKANE
    My dad is in this one...
    
    _(Akane points.)_
    
    This must be him with his work friends while he was working dam construction.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    Sorry.
    
    JAYA
    It's okay.
    

#### Businessmen
    
    
    NARRATOR
    Three businessmen are getting drunk, laughing loudly.
    
    FIRST BUSINESSMAN
    – and hey, did you see that woman cop? She couldn't scan my ticket right and – 'sorry sir', she said. The bitch called me 'sir'–
    
    SECOND BUSINESSMAN
    Seriously, she just causes problems. They should take her off the force and get some new meat in.
    
    THIRD BUSINESSMAN
    This is probably why she only gets ticket duty!
    

#### Kaede
    
    
    NARRATOR
    Kaede is Kouta's older sister. She started working here about a year ago.
    
    KAEDE
    Hi Jaya. Long day?
    
    JAYA
    I guess, yeah.
    
    NARRATOR
    You feel like she's really pretty...
    
    BUSINESSMAN
    Hey, you with the big tits!
    
    NARRATOR
    Kaede rolls her eyes.
    
    KAEDE
    I'll be right there!
    

### Convenience store
    
    
    _(You can go to the convenience store to buy various necessities, like bandages.)_
    
    NARRATOR
    The old woman running the convenience store seems to have taken a liking to you, even though you've stolen porn from the rack on several occasions.
    
    MISAKI
    Hello dear. Oh, Akane, if you're looking for your mother, she already left for the day.
    
    AKANE
    Thanks, grandma!
    
    JAYA
    _(beat)_
    
    She's your grandma?
    
    AKANE
    Well... not by blood, but she is now. I didn't have any living grandparents since my mom and dad had me when they were old. My mom is like, fifty-nine.
    
    JAYA, wowed
    My mom's like, thirty-five...
    
    AKANE
    I guess you get more time with her?
    
    JAYA
    _(beat)_
    
    Yeah...
    

### Abandoned ski lift
    
    
    NARRATOR
    This town used to be a winter ski destination back in the seventies, but now all the buildings are abandoned and falling apart. The lift has no more chairs, but the poles are still in place going up the hillside.
    
    JAYA
    Want to climb one?
    
    AKANE
    _(beat)_
    
    What?
    
    JAYA
    I've done it before. It's a damn good view.
    
    AKANE
    Wait, you're serious? That's scary... You could fall–
    
    JAYA
    Death isn't a big deal, really. Want to go first? I'll help you if you slip.
    
    AKANE
    _(beat)_
    
    Oh god...
    
    JAYA
    You can say no. It's no fun if you don't want to.
    
    AKANE
    Yeah, maybe another time...
    

### Beach
    
    
    NARRATOR
    The waterfront is mostly gray and full of plastic and garbage that washes up. You find a chair and sit backwards on it.
    
    AKANE
    Are we friends, now?
    
    JAYA
    What do you mean?
    
    AKANE
    I feel like I usually don't make friends. There's people I like, that I spend _so_ much time with, but I don't know if I could even start to call myself friends with them. It's like there's a barrier between me and other people when it comes to sharing my feelings. And I guess I don't have that with you.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    I guess it's confusing because I always thought you had to spend more and more time with people until you eventually became friends over the years. I've known you for, what, a week? It just feels... unfairly fast.
    
    NARRATOR
    You purposefully stare into Akane's eyes.
    
    JAYA
    So what you're saying is that you feel... an uncanny bond with me.
    
    AKANE, laughing
    Oh, fuck off.
    
    JAYA
    _(beat)_
    
    That's the first time I've heard you swear.
    
    AKANE
    Fuck. Shit. Dickhole.
    
    JAYA
    Sexy.
    
    NARRATOR
    She is quiet for a bit. You lay down on the beach.
    
    JAYA
    It's pretty romantic being surrounded by garbage like this.
    
    AKANE
    _(beat)_
    
    Romantic?
    
    JAYA
    Fuck, fuck fuck. Fuck!!! FUCK!
    
    AKANE, genuinely curious
    _(very long beat)_
    
    Are you gay?
    
    JAYA
    _(beat)_
    
    Depends. Are you?
    
    AKANE
    I... don't know.
    
    JAYA
    Me neither.
    
    _(They are both quiet for a bit.)_
    
    JAYA
    Do you want to make out?
    
    AKANE
    Yeah.
    
    _(You are presented with a choice, but the only choice is 'kiss her'.)_
    
    JAYA
    _(beat)_
    
    That was kinda gay.
    
    AKANE
    Yeah, I guess.
    
    _(They kiss again, and are quiet for a while.)_
    
    JAYA
    It's funny, I'm more scared now than I was before.
    
    NARRATOR
    You laugh nervously.
    
    JAYA
    Could we do this again?
    
    AKANE
    _(beat)_
    
    Yeah. I need to go back, though. It's getting late.
    
    JAYA
    Okay.
    

### Akane's house
    
    
      _(Once you take Akane home, you can't go anywhere else. Are you done?)_
    

## Higashiko, without Akane
    
    
      _(You can go to various places in town, similar to the previous days. This lasts until you go home.)_
    


	5. Friday, 29 April 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaya and Akane have another date and start to confront the complexities of their relationship, as well as the homophobia around them.
> 
> Content warnings for homophobic bullying, internalized homophobia, stalking, psychosis, and discussion of parental death.

## Jaya's house, before school

### Jaya's room
    
    
    NARRATOR
    When you wake up, you think about kissing Priya, and how Akane is worse at kissing and tastes different. It's not happy. You start to wonder, what really is the difference between falling into the void and falling into a girl? It's like your whole body simultaneously gets ripped apart and disappears; becoming both everything and nothing; or, just a cloud of fear. You need to go to school today, and it's terrifying.

#### Cell phone
    
    
    NARRATOR
    You could text Akane and see if she wants to meet up and walk to school together. You didn't ask her about that...
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Branch: You text Akane...
    
    
    JAYA
    are u awake
    
    AKANE
    No.
    
    JAYA
    want to walk together?
    
    NARRATOR
    You wait for a bit, but there's no response. It seems like she's tired...
    
    
    
    

### Upstairs hallway

#### Door to Mom's room
    
    
    NARRATOR
    Your mother isn't in her room...

### Kitchen
    
    
    NARRATOR
    Your mother is sitting at the kitchen table, awake.
    
    MOM
    Where were you last night?
    
    _(You have to pick a response... One of the responses is the truth – 'I think I went on a date...' – but you can't pick this option because it's too scary.)_
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Branch: I was studying with a friend...
    
    
    MOM
    Oh, so you finally decided to give a shit about school? I don't believe it.
    
    _(You have to pick another excuse and try again.)_
    
    
    
    Branch: What does it matter?
    
    
    MOM
    Oh, so you're going to be defiant with me? What if I took away some of your privileges?
    
    _(beat)_
    
    I really don't understand you. You never talk to me, and when I ask all I get is this _back-talk_. I thought I had raised a thoughtful daughter.
    
    JAYA
    Sorry I let you down.
    
    MOM
    Oh! It's more back-talk. Why don't you just get to school and think about what you've done. We'll talk about this again once you come home.
    
    _(You have to leave the house right away...)_
    
    
    
    Branch: Nothing...
    
    
    MOM
    There's no need to hide things from me, young lady.
    
    _(You have to pick another excuse.)_
    
    
    
    

## Higashiko, before school
    
    
    
    
    Branch: You asked to meet Akane...
    
    
    NARRATOR
    As you leave the house, you get a text from Akane.
    
    AKANE
    I can meet you outside my house.
    
    NARRATOR
    You remember where her house is from last night – it's a small town.
    
    JAYA
    Hi.
    
    AKANE, laughing nervously
    Hey.
    
    _(They walk to school, animated similarly to the title card...)_
    
    JAYA
    Are you okay?
    
    AKANE
    I'm really scared that everyone will know.
    
    JAYA
    Yeah... I get that.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    I've never officially like, told anyone anything. There's just rumors about me going around. It's not even that it dies down. I'm just, like, the _weird_ girl who's _probably_ a dyke or whatever.
    
    AKANE
    I shouldn't have.
    
    JAYA
    Says who?
    
    AKANE
    I don't know... Nobody, but also everybody? The part of my brain that wants to be _normal_ like everyone else?
    
    JAYA
    Do you think it's not normal?
    
    AKANE
    Sorry.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    I just wish I lived in a world where people didn't care what I did. Or with who.
    
    JAYA
    I get that.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    I don't regret it, if that's what you're afraid of.
    
    AKANE
    I'm afraid I'll start to.
    
    _(They are quiet for a bit.)_
    
    JAYA
    It'll be okay.
    
    NARRATOR
    Akane holds your hand briefly, and then lets go.
    
    AKANE
    Thanks.
    
    
    
    

## School

### Locker room
    
    
    AKANE, rushing
    I'll see you at lunchtime.
    
    _(Akane walks to class. You can freely interact with people.)_
    

#### Locker
    
    
    NARRATOR
    There's a note in your locker...
    
    ANONYMOUS NOTE
    You'd better watch out!!! We know what you did at the beach... So just be careful. :)
    

#### Sayaka
    
    
    SAYAKA, scoffing
    Why are you talking to me?
    
    NARRATOR
    She blows you off...
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Branch: You found the note in your locker...
    
    
    JAYA
    Look, what's going on?
    
    SAYAKA, obviously lying
    I don't know!
    
    
    
    

#### Eri
    
    
    NARRATOR
    She walks away as soon as you approach to talk to her...

#### Kouta
    
    
    KOUTA
    Hey, what's up?
    
    JAYA
    Not much, you?
    
    KOUTA
    I'm doing alright. I need to let you know, though. There's some pretty invasive rumors about you going around.
    
    JAYA
    Nice.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    What are the lurid details?
    
    KOUTA
    Mostly homophobia. It's really immature, to be honest. That's just how some people are.
    
    JAYA
    How some people are?
    
    KOUTA
    Gay, yes. But also immature.
    
    JAYA
    _(beat)_
    
    Thanks.
    
    KOUTA
    Don't worry about it. If I can help, let me know.
    
    JAYA
    Thanks. Again.
    

#### Classroom door
    
    
      _(Should you go to class? If yes, you stay in class until lunchtime.)_
    

### Stairwell
    
    
    NARRATOR
    At lunch, you and Akane make awkward eye contact from across the hallway.
    
    _(Should you call out to her?)_
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Branch: You don't try to talk to her...
    
    
    NARRATOR
    Akane looks guilty, and then looks down and walks away. You don't know when or if she's going to eat...
    
    
    
    Branch: You try to talk to her...
    
    
    NARRATOR
    You wave to Akane from across the hall. Akane comes over next to you, but doesn't sit down.
    
    AKANE
    Sorry.
    
    JAYA
    Is something wrong?
    
    AKANE
    _(beat)_
    
    I'm really scared.
    
    JAYA
    We don't have to talk here. Meet after school?
    
    AKANE
    I...
    
    _(beat)_
    
    Maybe... Look, I....
    
    _(beat)_
    
    Sorry.
    
    NARRATOR
    Akane walks away briskly.
    
    
    
    

## Higashiko, after school
    
    
    NARRATOR
    You receive a text from Akane after school.
    
    AKANE
    Do you remember where the abandoned house is?
    
    _(You can go to the abandoned house, or spend time in town.)_

## Abandoned house

### Second floor
    
    
    NARRATOR
    When you reach the abandoned house, Akane is sitting on the bed, looking down.
    
    JAYA
    What's going on?
    
    AKANE, abruptly
    Did anyone see you come here?
    
    _(You can choose from several options...)_
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Branch: No.
    
    
    JAYA
    No.
    
    AKANE
    Thanks for watching out.
    
    
    
    Branch: I wasn't paying attention...
    
    
    JAYA
    I wasn't paying attention...
    
    AKANE
    Fuck.
    
    
    
    Branch: I don't know.
    
    
    JAYA
    I don't know.
    
    AKANE
    Did you see anything weird at all? Vans? Men in uniform? Did you see Takao?
    
    
    
    
    JAYA
    Look, what's going on?
    
    AKANE
    Are you mad?
    
    JAYA
    No, I'm not mad.
    
    AKANE
    Are you sure?
    
    JAYA, indignant
    I'm sure about my own emotions.
    
    AKANE
    Sorry.
    
    JAYA
    What's wrong?
    
    AKANE
    I don't think we should be together.
    
    JAYA
    _(beat)_
    
    Why?
    
    AKANE
    I'm just really scared, okay? Im scared that _they'll_ do something to you.
    
    JAYA
    Who are 'they'?
    
    AKANE
    I don't know! I don't _fucking_ know. I think... I think I did something. Something really wrong.
    
    JAYA, upset
    I'm sorry that you kissed me.
    
    AKANE
    Jaya... I'm really sorry. I'm really sorry that I have all this _shit_ following me around. And like, I always kind of knew I fucked up? I knew something was wrong, and didn't want to believe it.
    
    JAYA
    I need you to tell me what this vague threat is. If it affects me.
    
    AKANE
    I don't know what it is.
    
    JAYA
    Then what do I do?
    
    AKANE
    I don't know.
    
    JAYA
    What do you mean when you say you... fucked up.
    
    AKANE
    I... wanted to know what was following me. And so I did research, and I think I fucked up and did too much research, or something. I feel them everywhere now. In the corner of my room when I'm sleeping. It's always like, two steps behind me. And it's always behind my field of view so I can't see it even if I turn my head. Like some sort of shroud.
    
    JAYA
    Is it here, right now?
    
    AKANE
    I don't know.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    I'm sorry. I know I'm being vague and difficult. I guess I'm really freaking out.
    
    JAYA
    It's okay.
    
    AKANE
    Is it really? I think I've been really pushy and upsetting towards you. It's okay if this is too much for you to handle.
    
    JAYA
    I mean, I'm kinda freaked out on your behalf, but I feel like it makes sense.
    
    AKANE
    I'm sorry for saying upsetting things to you, though.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    I got agitated at you and that wasn't okay.
    
    JAYA
    Thanks.
    
    NARRATOR
    Akane takes a deep breath.
    
    AKANE
    Can I trust you with something?
    
    JAYA
    Yeah.
    
    AKANE
    My dad... he killed himself three years ago.
    
    JAYA
    I know.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    _(Should you confess that you know about her dad?)_
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Branch: You reveal that you know about her dad.
    
    
    JAYA
    Can I also say something I've been keeping to myself?
    
    AKANE
    Yeah.
    
    JAYA
    I was on the train that day, and...
    
    AKANE
    Oh.
    
    JAYA
    I guess it... I don't know, it kinda stayed with me for a while. I guess it made me notice you, and want to make sure you were okay. Maybe since you went through that, I wanted to talk to you.
    
    AKANE
    It's a fair reaction.
    
    JAYA
    I guess.
    
    AKANE
    Thanks for being honest.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    
    
    
    AKANE
    I guess after it happened, I started wondering why. Or just, about who he was. My dad, I mean. I went and talked to a bunch of people around town to scrapbook up the memories people had of him. I guess, poetically speaking, I felt like if he wasn't in my house he must be stored in parts of other people, and I wanted to put those back together and have them.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    I don't think he killed himself.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    I think it was murder.
    
    JAYA
    Fuck!
    
    AKANE
    Yeah.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    And once I started... looking... things started getting weird, and scary.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    Like I talked to a threapist about it and that's where the paranoia and hallucination diagnoses come from, but I don't know. I live in my messed up brain and I can't really tell the difference from reality. But I guess, my brain thinks that there's some sort of massive murder conspiracy bullshit going on, and I can't help but follow that.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    I've never told my mom about this. I feel like she'd just say I'm 'playing detective' over a suicide.
    
    JAYA
    That's what you want to do, though.
    
    AKANE
    Yeah.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    Thanks for talking to me. I feel a bit better now.
    
    NARRATOR
    You hold her hand.
    
    JAYA
    Yeah?
    
    AKANE
    Yeah.
    
    NARRATOR
    You spend a while with Akane, and then it's time to return home.
    


	6. Saturday, 30 April 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane is missing, and Jaya searches for her.
> 
> This is one of the most raw things I've written. I triggered myself while writing it, and again while revising it, so please be careful. Strong content warnings for apparent major character death, bloody violence, vomit, self-harm, emotional abuse by a parent, forced outing, and a suicide attempt.

## Jaya's house, before school

### Jaya's room

#### Cell phone
    
    
    NARRATOR
    You could text Akane to see if she wants to talk to school.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Branch: You text Akane...
    
    
    JAYA
    walk together?
    
    NARRATOR
    She doesn't reply right away. You might have to walk to school alone...
    
    
    
    

#### Succulent
    
    
    
    
    Branch: If you've watered at all this week...
    
    
    NARRATOR
    It looks like the succulent is beginning to perk up...
    
    
    
    

## Higashiko, before school
    
    
    
    
    Branch: You texted Akane...
    
    
    NARRATOR
    Akane still hasn't responded. You wait by her house for a bit anyway, but she doesn't come out. Maybe she left early... You end up walking to school alone.
    
    
    
    

## School

### Locker room
    
    
    NARRATOR
    Akane isn't in the locker room...

#### Locker
    
    
    NARRATOR
    There's a note in your locker...
    
    ANONYMOUS NOTE
    We told you so.
    

#### Kouta
    
    
    
    
    Branch: You found the second note in your locker.
    
    
    JAYA
    Have you seen who's leaving these notes in my locker?
    
    KOUTA
    No, sorry. What are they?
    
    JAYA
    Vaguely threatening.
    
    _(You let Kouta read the notes.)_
    
    KOUTA
    Yeah, these are threats. What are you gonna do?
    
    JAYA
    I don't know.
    
    
    
    

### Classroom
    
    
    MR. SAKAMOTO
    Nakano?
    
    NARRATOR
    Akane isn't in attendance...
    
    MR. SAKAMOTO
    Heh. I guess even A-students aren't perfect.
    

## Higashiko, after school

### Television
    
    
    _(You can spend time in town as usual; however, if the TV is on anywhere, you will hear a report.)_
    
    FEMALE NEWSCASTER
    A high-school girl has now been reported missing after failing to return home on Friday evening. Nakano Akane, an eighteen-year old who attends school in Higashiko, is now being considered missing. Anyone with any information on her whereabouts is encouraged to contact the police.
    
    JAYA
    ...
    
    NARRATOR
    Selfishly enough, all you can think is that this is somehow your fault. Did you take her seriously enough? What _did_ you do?

### Phone

#### Akane
    
    
    NARRATOR
    You could try to call Akane with the number she gave you. Maybe it's different?
    
    You call Akane's mobile phone. It rings for a while.
    
    UNKNOWN
    Hello?
    
    JAYA
    Is this Akane? I was -
    
    AKANE'S MOM, interrupting
    No, this is her mother... I'm really sorry, who am I speaking to?
    
    JAYA
    This is Haruhara Jaya. I, um, know Akane from school, and -
    
    AKANE'S MOM
    You must have heard. Do you know anything? Anything at all that could help.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Branch: You tell Akane's mom the truth about what was going on...
    
    
    JAYA
    Yeah, she was really scared of being stalked. We thought it was just paranoia and one guy who was being posessive towards her at school...
    
    AKANE'S MOM
    Oh god, this... this isn't good.
    
    
    
    Branch: You tell Akane's mom that you want to help...
    
    
    JAYA
    If there's anything I can do, let me know.
    
    AKANE'S MOM
    There's been a search party formally scheduled for tonight – I'm going to be there, and I – I don't know how many people will show up, but...
    
    _(beat)_
    
    It's this evening.
    
    JAYA
    Thanks.
    
    
    
    Branch: You ask Akane's mom about Akane...
    
    
    JAYA
    Has she ever done something like this before?
    
    AKANE'S MOM
    I don't know. She's prone to fugues so the best I can hope for is that she just wandered off and got lost. Obviously she left her phone here...
    
    _(beat)_
    
    I hope she's not cold...
    
    
    
    Branch: You lie to Akane's mom...
    
    
    JAYA
    I don't know what was going on. She didn't tell me anything...
    
    AKANE'S MOM
    Yeah. I know she's a distant person. I'm sure everything's fine but what, with her father – I can never be certain. I'm sorry.
    
    JAYA
    It's okay.
    
    
    
    

#### Police
    
    
    _(You contact the police via phone, regarding Akane's disappearance... This event happens asynchronously, given the time that you call. It should be available for a few days.)_
    
    WATANABE
    Higashi-Yama Police Department, non-emergency line, this is Watanabe speaking. How can I help you?
    
    JAYA
    Yeah, uh... I'm a friend of Akane's.
    
    WATANABE
    Hold on, let me find a pen. Ok, go ahead.
    
    JAYA
    I was with her Friday evening, and I walked with her to her house.
    
    WATANABE
    What time was that around?
    
    JAYA
    Probably like seven or eight at night.
    
    WATANABE
    Okay. And so she went back to her house?
    
    JAYA
    Yeah.
    
    WATANABE
    Did you see her go in?
    
    JAYA
    She probably did. I don't know. We just said goodbye, and I walked back to my house. It didn't really matter to me, I guess?
    
    WATANABE
    Okay. And what's your name?
    
    JAYA
    Haruhara Jaya.
    
    WATANABE
    Anything else she said to you? Maybe something unusual; or something that indicates what plans she had?
    
    _(Should you tell the truth about Akane? You're talking to Takao's dad...)_
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Branch: You tell Watanabe the truth...
    
    
    JAYA
    She was pretty freaked out about, like, unknown people following her? There's this boy in our class who's kinda stalking her, I guess. Although she also has a lot of anxiety and paranoia, so she passed it off as that, instead of like a real threat.
    
    WATANABE
    Who's the person who might be stalking her?
    
    _(Should you tell the truth about Takao? You're talking to his dad...)_
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Branch: You accuse Takao.
    
    
    JAYA
    Takao Watanabe.
    
    WATANABE
    Him? I'll talk to him and see if we can clear up this misunderstanding.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Branch: You don't tell Watanabe the truth...
    
    
    JAYA
    No, I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.
    
    WATANABE
    I see.
    
    
    
    
    WATANABE
    And, what is your relationship to Nakano?
    
    _(Should you tell the truth?)_
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Branch: You tell him that you're kind of dating...
    
    
    JAYA
    We've... kind of been involved with each other. Romantically, I guess.
    
    WATANABE
    Oh, like a girls' love thing.
    
    
    
    Branch: You don't come out to Watanabe...
    
    
    JAYA
    We were just study partners.
    
    
    
    
    WATANABE
    I see. Let us know if anything else comes up.
    
    JAYA
    Thanks.
    
    NARRATOR
    The call ends.
    

### Akane's house
    
    
    NARRATOR
    You knock on the door to Akane's house.
    
    AKANE'S MOM
    Hello?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Branch: You didn't call Akane's phone...
    
    
    JAYA
    Hi, I'm a friend of Akane's.
    
    AKANE'S MOM
    You must have heard the–
    
    JAYA
    Yeah. We just studied together yesterday, so–
    
    AKANE'S MOM
    Did she say if she was going anywhere?
    
    JAYA
    Yeah, home.
    
    AKANE'S MOM
    I never saw her come home yesterday... do you think something happened on the way? Did you see anything?
    
    JAYA
    No.
    
    AKANE'S MOM, disappointed
    Okay.
    
    
    
    Branch: You called Akane's phone and have spoken to her mother already...
    
    
    AKANE'S MOM
    Hello?
    
    JAYA
    I'm Jaya... We talked on the phone, I think?
    
    
    
    
    AKANE'S MOM
    Why don't you come in? I have some tea ready.
    
    NARRATOR
    You spend some time with Akane's mom.
    
    AKANE'S MOM
    Let me know if you hear from her, okay?
    
    _(You get Akane's home phone.)_
    

### Abandoned house
    
    
    NARRATOR
    Akane isn't in the abandoned house.

#### Bed
    
    
    NARRATOR
    It's the bed you shared. The sheets still smell a bit like her.

#### Bookshelf
    
    
    NARRATOR
    There's a lot of Japanese mythology and occult books here...

#### Desk
    
    
    NARRATOR
    There's a letter left on the desk.
    
    AKANE'S LETTER
    If this is still here, either I'm with you and I forgot, or something happened. Be careful. I'm sorry.
    

### Residential district
    
    
    NARRATOR
    You see numerous people walking around with flashlights. You think you see Kouta...
    
    JAYA
    Is this like, a search party?
    
    KOUTA
    Yeah. A bunch of teachers at the school started looking, and I just joined up with them. I figured it's Sunday tomorrow, and I wanted to pitch in.
    
    JAYA
    Anything?
    
    KOUTA
    Nope. She hasn't showed up anywhere. But also it's only been a day, so hopefully it's just a miscommunication.
    
    JAYA
    Yeah.
    
    KOUTA
    I'm assuming you're also looking for her. Want me to come with?
    

### Mountain road
    
    
    NARRATOR
    It's late evening, and mist is descending on the mountain road. You weren't able to find a trace of Akane in town.
    
    _(You can navigate around the mountain road environment.)_

#### Trees
    
    
    NARRATOR
    You can't see into the woods, even with your phone light.
    
    KOUTA
    Watch out for bears.
    
    JAYA, indignant
    This isn't really the time for jokes.
    
    KOUTA
    I'm serious. They're in there.
    

#### Mori-no-Kami shrine
    
    
    NARRATOR
    It's the Mori-no-Kami shrine... You've come up here to be alone on occasion, since the shrine has been abandoned for years.
    
    KOUTA
    It's still boarded up... I doubt she's here.
    
    JAYA, calling
    Akane!
    
    NARRATOR
    There's no response...
    
    KOUTA
    Let's think critically here. Where would she be likely to go?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Branch: You found Akane's letter...
    
    
    JAYA
    I already checked there. I found this.
    
    NARRATOR
    You let Kouta see the letter.
    
    KOUTA
    I'm not sure what to make of it. But – I don't know.
    
    JAYA
    What?
    
    KOUTA
    Sorry. Let's keep thinking.
    
    
    
    Branch: You didn't find Akane's letter...
    
    
    JAYA
    You're right. There's another abandoned house she stays in sometimes.
    
    KOUTA
    Should we check there? I don't think her mom heard anything, so maybe she just needed space?
    
    JAYA
    I hope so.
    
    
    
    

#### Blood splatter
    
    
    JAYA
    What's this? Is this–
    
    KOUTA
    It's blood.
    
    JAYA
    Fuck.
    

#### Dead body
    
    
    JAYA
    Oh my god.
    
    KOUTA
    Fuck. Who is it? It's not her, is it?
    
    JAYA
    It's fucking _someone_.
    
    NARRATOR
    The body only has a bloody hole instead of a face, and the closer you look at it, the more you recognize. She's been mauled almost beyond recognition, but the uniform is from your school, and Akane's briefcase is next to her, empty.
    
    JAYA
    It's her.
    
    KOUTA
    Don't look.
    
    JAYA
    Why the fuck not? Why fucking shouldn't I?
    
    KOUTA
    Just – we need to call–
    
    _(Jaya runs over to the body and grabs its hand.)_
    
    JAYA, whispering
    Is this what you were–
    
    KOUTA, on the phone
    Yeah. We're up past the mountain. I– I think we found Akane's body. I don't know. There's a body here, and it's really, _really_ , bad–
    
    JAYA
    What the fuck did I do?
    
    KOUTA
    It's not your fault.
    
    JAYA
    I – I didn't–
    
    KOUTA
    It's not your fault.
    
    JAYA, screaming
    Why not? Why the fuck not?
    
    JAYA, to the body
    Hey. Hey. Can you hear me?
    
    KOUTA
    This... this might be a murder scene and I don't think you should–
    
    JAYA
    It doesn't _fucking_ matter.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    I'm so fucking sorry. I'm sorry. I don't know what I did.
    
    KOUTA
    I just – we should step away and get some air. I don't want–
    
    JAYA, emphatically
    No.
    
    KOUTA
    I'll be over there–
    
    NARRATOR
    Kouta vomits over the guardrail.
    
    KOUTA
    Shit!
    
    JAYA
    What were you trying to tell me? What was it? What didn't I understand? I'm sorry – I'm so fucking stupid – I...
    
    _(Jump cut to the inside of a police car.)_
    

## Police car
    
    
    MATSUMOTO
    I'm Matsumoto. Can you tell me your name?
    
    NARRATOR
    You're being driven in the back seat of a squad car. Kouta is in the seat next to you.
    
    JAYA
    I don't know.
    
    _(Jump cut to Jaya's house)_

## Jaya's house, after school

### Kitchen
    
    
    MATSUMOTO
    Yeah. She's really shaken up...
    
    MOM
    I'll talk to her.
    
    MATSUMOTO
    Okay. Have her talk to me if anything else comes up.
    
    NARRATOR
    Matsumoto leaves.
    
    MOM
    You shouldn't have gotten involved.
    
    JAYA
    ...
    
    MOM
    I don't know what morbid curiosity led you there – you weren't even her friend! I think it's best to stay out of it for her family's sake.
    
    JAYA
    You don't know anything about us!
    
    MOM
    Oh? Well what don't I know?
    
    JAYA
    Fine! I'll fucking tell you everything, you fucking entitled bitch.
    
    MOM
    Then tell me!
    
    JAYA
    I'm a fucking lesbian, okay! We were starting something, and–
    
    MOM
    Oh! Well now I've heard it all. Really.
    
    JAYA
    Fuck off!
    
    MOM
    Well, maybe this was just going to happen, and maybe it's best for you to stay out of it.
    
    JAYA
    What the fuck does that mean?
    
    MOM
    I'm telling you, if you spend time around people like that–
    
    JAYA
    Like what? Like fucking what? What else do you want from me?
    
    MOM
    There's no excuse not to speak calmly about–
    
    JAYA
    I hate you, you fucking cunt!
    
    _(Jaya hits her mother.)_
    
    MOM
    Oh, now you've done it! Now you've really done it!
    
    JAYA
    Fuck you!
    
    MOM
    If you have to take it out, then take it out on yourself. I–
    
    JAYA
    Maybe I fucking will!
    
    _(Jaya brings out her knife.)_
    
    JAYA
    Is this what you want? Is this what you fucking want?
    
    _(Jaya slashes across her arm.)_
    
    MOM
    I can't deal with you right now. I just can't. Maybe that makes me a bad mother, but I can't.
    
    NARRATOR
    Mom leaves you in the kitchen with blood oozing from your cut. You went a lot deeper than you usually do, and you need to drop the knife, so you stab it into the countertop and fling all the dishes onto the ground, in a sweep. You pick things off the cupboards one by one and smash them on the ground. It doesn't matter how bad it gets. You don't sleep.
    


	7. Sunday, 1 May 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaya finds solace among people in the town, believing that Akane is dead.
> 
> A strong content warning for grief.

## Jaya's house
    
    
    NARRATOR
    You didn't sleep.
    
    _(What should you do? Should you investigate more, or just try to understand things?)_

### Television
    
    
    _(You can elect to watch TV... They would be reporting on Akane, probably...)_
    
    FEMALE ANNOUNCER
    The missing high school girl from Higashiko has tragically been found dead. Police reported late Saturday night that a body was found in the Higashiko-Yama pass; coroners confirmed the body as that of Akane Nakano this morning.
    
    NARRATOR
    This can't be real... You need to turn this off.
    

### Upstairs hallway

#### Door to Mom's room
    
    
    NARRATOR
    You can't bring yourself to talk to her right now.

### Phone

#### Akane
    
    
    NARRATOR
    You call Akane's phone again. As it rings out, you realize that people have probably been calling her since she disappeared, and Akane's mom has to hear that. The endless expectation that her daughter is alive. It's weird to think of Akane as a daughter. Fuck, it's weird to think of _yourself_ as a daughter.
    
    AKANE, recording
    Hey, this is Akane. I can't answer right now, so just leave a message and I'll try to get back.
    
    NARRATOR
    The recording ends. You didn't expect to hear her voice.
    

#### Kouta
    
    
    NARRATOR
    At some point last night, it seems like you got Kouta's number.
    
    KOUTA
    Jaya?
    
    JAYA
    Yeah.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Branch: You watched the news...
    
    
    KOUTA
    Um...
    
    _(beat)_
    
    JAYA
    Yeah.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    It was her.
    
    KOUTA
    _(beat)_
    
    Yeah.
    
    JAYA
    I...
    
    
    
    
    KOUTA
    What can I do?
    
    JAYA
    Sorry.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    I just, don't really want to be alone.
    
    KOUTA
    Me too. My sister's at work right now. You can come over if you want to.
    
    JAYA
    Yeah.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    Thanks.
    
    KOUTA
    Don't worry about it.
    

## Higashiko
    
    
    NARRATOR
    It occurs to you that there's no school today. It's not like you expected to go – you'd already resigned yourself to ditching.

### Fish market
    
    
    NARRATOR
    Chef Takeshi's restaurant is open today.
    
    _(If you didn't bring Akane to the restaurant, the restaurant proceeds as usual; you can also watch television here.)_
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Branch: If you brought Akane to the restaurant...
    
    
    CHEF TAKESHI
    Hi, Jaya. I've got some food saved for you in the kitchen if you want.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    Don't worry, it's on me.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Branch: You go into the kitchen.
    
    
    MS. TAKESHI
    Jaya! I'm so sorry, you must have–
    
    JAYA, tired
    Yeah.
    
    SATSUKI, excited
    Jaya!
    
    MS. TAKESHI
    Sanosuke saved this for you.
    
    NARRATOR
    Ms. Takeshi hands you a sushi roll.
    
    JAYA
    He didn't have to...
    
    MS. TAKESHI, smiling
    But he did. Plus, it's too old to sell.
    
    JAYA
    Thanks.
    
    SATSUKI
    You're one of mom's students this year!
    
    JAYA
    Yeah.
    
    SATSUKI
    That means you know how to speak English!
    
    JAYA
    _(in English)_ Yes.
    
    SATSUKI
    _(in English)_ Did you know that sushi is called sushi in English?
    
    JAYA
    _(in English)_ No.
    
    SATSUKI, celebrating
    I know more English than a high school student!
    
    MS. TAKESHI
    Now, now.
    
    SATSUKI
    It's okay. I'll tell mom to go easy on grading your test. _(to her mother)_ You'll go easy on her, won't you?
    
    MS. TAKESHI
    What did we say about making promises we can't keep?
    
    SATSUKI
    Awww.
    
    JAYA
    I–
    
    _(beat)_
    
    Thanks, Ms. Takeshi. And good to see you, Satsuki-chan.
    
    
    
    Branch: You refuse...
    
    
    JAYA
    Sorry, I–
    
    CHEF TAKESHI
    Don't worry about it. We've also got the usual food on the menu!
    
    JAYA
    Thanks.
    
    
    
    

### Akane's house
    
    
    NARRATOR
    You can't bring yourself to see Akane's mom right now. It looks like there's several news vans outside, so she's probably busy or locked away anyway.

### Kawagami shrine

#### Holy water
    
    
    NARRATOR
    Crows are bathing in the holy water at the shrine.
    
    _(Should you wash your hands? If yes, the crows fly away.)_

#### Relationship fortunes
    
    
    NARRATOR
    Relationship fortunes are ¥ 100.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Branch: You buy a relationship fortune...
    
    
    RELATIONSHIP FORTUNE
    - Uncertain misfortune.
    - A person being waited for – trust in fate
    - Illness – recovery will be difficult
    - Romantic relationships – you will fall for a person who cannot reciprocate
    
    NARRATOR
    Should you leave this at the shrine?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Branch: You don't keep the fortune...
    
    
    JAYA
    ...
    
    _(beat)_
    
    This is bullshit anyway.
    
    NARRATOR
    You fold the fortune into a small paper crane. One of the creases is off.
    
    _(Should you re-fold the crane? You have to pick from a menu, but the only option is 'fold it again'.)_
    
    NARRATOR
    The crease is still off.
    
    _(You have to pick 'fold it again'.)_
    
    NARRATOR
    It's not getting better, and the paper is just getting weak...
    
    _(You have to pick 'fold it again'.)_
    
    JAYA
    Fuck.
    
    
    
    

#### Prayer box
    
    
    NARRATOR
    You have a 5¥ coin. Should you offer a prayer?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Branch: You offer a prayer...
    
    
    JAYA
    ...
    
    Somehow, I don't feel better...
    
    
    
    

#### Paper cranes
    
    
    NARRATOR
    You brought some origami paper with you. You sit down and spend some time crafting.
    
    MATSUMOTO
    Hi, Jaya.
    
    JAYA
    Oh.
    
    NARRATOR
    Matsumoto isn't in uniform... It must be her day off.
    
    MATSUMOTO
    Are you holding up?
    
    _(Jaya shrugs.)_
    
    MATSUMOTO
    Yeah.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    Can I sit down?
    
    JAYA
    Sure.
    
    NARRATOR
    You sit quietly for a while.
    
    MATSUMOTO
    Can I use a sheet of paper?
    
    JAYA
    Sure.
    
    NARRATOR
    Matsumoto folds a crane and leaves it on the ground. After a while, you start crying.
    
    MATSUMOTO
    Is there anything I can–
    
    NARRATOR
    You immediately hug Matsumoto and cry into her shoulder.
    
    JAYA, after a while
    Fuck, sorry.
    
    MATSUMOTO
    It's okay.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    There's no right or wrong way to feel things.
    
    JAYA, surprised
    Oh?
    
    MATSUMOTO
    Mm-hmm.
    
    JAYA
    _(beat)_
    
    Oh.
    
    MATSUMOTO
    _(beat)_
    
    I was just going to the store... Do you need me to walk you anywhere?
    
    JAYA
    No, I'm good.
    
    MATSUMOTO
    Okay.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    Let me know if you need anything.
    
    JAYA
    Sure.
    

## Kouta's house
    
    
    _(Once you go here, you stop being able to explore the town.)_
    
    NARRATOR
    You ring the doorbell at Kouta's house. It's the first time you've been in the house, but hardly the first time you've seen it. It's a small town after all, and everyone knows everyone's house even if they don't know the people living there.

### Living room
    
    
    KOUTA, tired
    Hey.
    
    NARRATOR
    Kouta's face is dark from lack of sleep, and you suspect yours is the same.
    
    JAYA
    Yeah, I didn't sleep either.
    
    KOUTA
    Do you want a glass of water?
    
    JAYA
    Not really. I guess I should though. I dunno.
    
    KOUTA
    Yeah.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    So do you want to talk about it, or not talk about it?
    
    JAYA
    I might as well fucking talk about it because everything's falling apart around me anyway. _(guiltily)_ As long as you're okay with it.
    
    KOUTA
    I don't see how things could get worse by talking about it.
    
    JAYA
    It gets worse if it makes you feel bad.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    Denial is useful, I guess. Sometimes.
    
    KOUTA
    Not for me.
    
    JAYA
    Yeah, me neither.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    I'm gay.
    
    KOUTA
    Neat.
    
    JAYA
    Yeah.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    With _her_, I think.
    
    KOUTA
    _(beat)_
    
    I'm really sorry.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    So _with her_, as in–
    
    JAYA, abruptly
    We've made out.
    
    _(Kouta doesn't say anything.)_
    
    JAYA, faltering
    I just...
    
    KOUTA
    Dude, that's really hard.
    
    JAYA
    Yeah.
    
    KOUTA
    Who else knows?
    
    JAYA
    Nobody. But I guess, also everybody now. You heard the–
    
    KOUTA
    Yep.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    Even so, thanks for trusting me.
    
    JAYA, dismissive
    It's not special, I just don't fucking care anymore.
    
    KOUTA
    Fair enough.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    What are you gonna do?
    
    JAYA, showing her arm
    I could kill myself but I just don't have the energy. I also tried crying, but I guess I'm just... _(gesturing to herself)_ _this_ now, so...
    
    _(beat)_
    
    Dude, fuck, people are gonna assume it was me.
    
    KOUTA
    Why?
    
    JAYA
    The 'murderer' bullshit they keep spreading about me. That and there's nothing more compelling than a dead lesbian murdered by another lesbian. People eat that shit up–
    
    KOUTA
    Don't say that.
    
    JAYA
    It's true.
    
    KOUTA, carefully
    I know you're hurting, but lashing out isn't okay.
    
    JAYA
    Yeah, I know...
    
    _(beat)_
    
    Sorry.
    
    KOUTA
    It's okay.
    
    _(They are quiet for a while.)_
    
    KOUTA, abruptly
    I'm trans.
    
    JAYA
    What?
    
    KOUTA
    Like, a girl.
    
    JAYA
    Oh.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    I guess this explains why you're tolerable.
    
    KOUTA
    I guess.
    
    JAYA
    Name and pronouns?
    
    KOTORI
    Not in public. Kotori. She/her.
    
    JAYA
    Got it.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    Who else–
    
    KOTORI
    Just my sister and the guidance counsellor right now. I'd rather keep it that way.
    
    JAYA
    No problem.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    I've always wanted gay friends.
    
    KOTORI
    I'm straight.
    
    JAYA
    Whatever.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    Can I spend the night?
    
    KOTORI
    I'll ask Kaede. But ostensibly yes.
    
    JAYA
    Thanks. Right now, being around my mom makes me want to die, so...
    
    _(beat)_
    
    That's what happened last night. Like – she _found out_ , I guess.
    
    KOTORI
    That's hard. Also Kaede says yes; I'll get the extra futon out.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    Do you want some chips?
    
    JAYA
    Sure, I haven't eaten all day.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    Hey, do you remember what comes after denial on the grief thing?
    
    KOTORI
    I don't know. Anger.
    
    JAYA
    I think the reason why I'm functioning at all is because reality hasn't actually set in yet.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    God, it just feels like a fucking joke.
    
    _(Jaya eats a handful of chips.)_
    
    KOTORI
    I know what you mean.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    I'm gonna go change out of...
    _(she gestures to herself)_ _this_ ...
    
    _(You are free to go around Kotori's house...)_

## Kotori's house

### Living room, before dinner
    
    
    NARRATOR
    Kotori returns to the living room wearing a summer dress.

#### Shrine
    
    
    NARRATOR
    There's a small shrine in Kotori's living room with portraits of a few family members. The couple is probably her parents, and there's a smattering of grandparents and uncles.
    
    KOTORI
    Oh, crap. I forgot to light the incense.
    
    JAYA
    ...
    
    KOTORI
    Those are my parents, by the way. It was like eight years ago so we're... doing pretty alright now.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    Hey, dad. Sorry your flower fell down.
    
    NARRATOR
    Kotori rights a fallen vase.
    

#### Television
    
    
    KOTORI
    Are you sure you can...
    
    JAYA
    ...
    
    NARRATOR
    It's probably best not to watch television right now...
    

#### Futon
    
    
      _(Once you go to sleep, the scene ends. Should you go to sleep?)_
    

### Kitchen

#### Sink
    
    
    NARRATOR
    The sink is full of dirty dishes.
    
    KOTORI
    Oh no, sorry about that.
    
    _(You could help out by doing the dishes... Should you?)_
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Branch: You help out with the dishes...
    
    
    JAYA
    I've got it.
    
    KOTORI
    Thanks... We're kind of–
    
    JAYA
    Your sister's a bartender, right?
    
    KOTORI
    Yeah, Kaede works in the fish market. She washes dishes all day so it's really _my_ job to do these, but...
    
    JAYA
    Hey, it's no problem. No judgment.
    
    
    
    

#### Refrigerator
    
    
    NARRATOR
    The refrigerator is pretty bare, and mostly full of instant or frozen food.
    
    KOTORI
    If you're hungry, we can make something.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Branch: You choose to eat something instant...
    
    
    JAYA
    I'm fine with instant ramen.
    
    KOTORI
    Cool.
    
    _(You use the hot water machine to make a cup of ramen. Kotori does the same.)_
    
    KOTORI
    Have you ever eaten one of these raw?
    
    JAYA
    Of course.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    I'm impatient.
    
    KOTORI
    I used to, but apparently it's bad for your teeth.
    
    JAYA
    My teeth are like, the fifth biggest problem in my life right now.
    
    KOTORI
    Absolutely.
    
    NARRATOR
    The instant ramen is done.
    
    
    
    Branch: You make a meal with Kotori...
    
    
    JAYA
    What do you have in mind?
    
    KOTORI
    We have some produce left and I want to use it before it goes bad. We could put a soup together.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    I can cut the vegetables if–
    
    JAYA
    Nah, I can do it. I can't cook for shit but I _can_ use a knife.
    
    NARRATOR
    Kotori seems a bit concerned for you...
    
    JAYA
    What? It's cool. I like knives.
    
    KOTORI
    All right.
    
    NARRATOR
    You cut up some carrots and potatos and throw them into a pot.
    
    KOTORI
    I only make this when I'm really tired and need to get rid of stuff before it rots. So don't expect –-
    
    JAYA
    I usually end up doing the cooking in my house. And buying the groceries. It's like _I'm_ the only adult in the house...
    
    _(beat)_
    
    Do you think I'm a kid?
    
    KOTORI
    I mean, legally yes, but–
    
    _(beat)_
    
    Do you feel like a kid?
    
    JAYA
    Not really. I don't know.
    
    KOTORI
    Honestly, me neither.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    Maybe this is oversharing, but since I didn't get to grow up as a girl, I sort of _want_ to feel like a kid again. But like, do it right this time.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    If you could go back in time, what would you do?
    
    JAYA, without hesitation
    I'd kick my own ass.
    
    KOTORI
    You'd kick a kid's ass?
    
    JAYA
    Fuck yeah. But only mine.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    It just like, feels like I wasted being a kid just like, fucking around being confused and not doing what I wanted.
    
    KOTORI
    That's what being a kid is, though.
    
    JAYA
    I guess.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    God, I'm fucking old.
    
    KOTORI
    You're seventeen.
    
    JAYA
    Old as fuck.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    We're gonna graduate.
    
    KOTORI
    Yeah, and then we'll do other stuff.
    
    JAYA
    Together?
    
    KOTORI
    Not necessarily, but...
    
    _(beat)_
    
    We have time, you know.
    
    NARRATOR
    The soup is done. Kotori prepares two bowls and gives one to you.
    
    
    
    
    JAYA
    Thanks. I haven't eaten all day.
    
    KOTORI
    That's not helping you feel better.
    
    JAYA
    I don't _want_ to feel better. I want to feel _bad_ .
    
    _(beat)_
    
    I guess that's the right way to feel, or something.
    
    KOTORI, hesitating
    I'm gonna be real with you.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    If that's okay.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    Well, even then, I feel like I _need_ to be.
    
    JAYA
    Fuck me up.
    
    KOTORI
    You _have_ to take care of yourself. You knew her for a week, and she's not the only girl you'll ever click with. Akane isn't worth killing yourself over.
    
    JAYA
    ...
    
    _(beat)_
    
    Whatever.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    Now I need to be 'real' with you.
    
    KOUTA
    That's fair.
    
    JAYA
    You don't fucking control me, and I'll do anything I want including killing myself.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    But thanks.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    For caring.
    
    NARRATOR
    You both eat in silence. There's not much that needs to be said.
    
    _(Kaede comes home after you finish eating.)_
    
    KAEDE
    I'm home.
    
    KOTORI
    Welcome back.
    
    NARRATOR
    Kaede turns to you.
    
    KAEDE
    You can stay, by the way. Uhh...
    
    KOTORI
    Kotori.
    
    KAEDE
    Kotori, could you get the extra futon? I'm exhausted.
    
    KOTORI
    Got it.
    

### Living room, after dinner

#### Door to Kaede's room
    
    
    NARRATOR
    Kaede seems to have gone directly to bed. You probably shouldn't bother her.

#### Futon
    
    
    _(Should you go to sleep here? This choice affects the transition between days, as well as Jaya's mother's reaction.)_
    
    JAYA
    I'm gonna go to sleep.
    
    KOTORI
    Good night. Let me know if you need anything.
    
    JAYA
    Definitely.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    Hey.
    
    KOTORI
    What's up?
    
    JAYA
    Thanks.
    
    KOTORI
    No problem.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    JAYA
    It's cool.
    
    _(beat)_
    
    Good night.
    
    _(The day ends.)_
    

#### Door
    
    
      _(You could leave the house and return somewhere. You can go to Akane's abandoned house to sleep...)_
    

## Higashiko, late night
    
    
      _(Businesses are closed at this time.)_
    

### Jaya's house
    
    
    NARRATOR
    You can't go back home right now...

### Abandoned house
    
    
    NARRATOR
    You're back in the house you shared.
    
    Some part of you feels pathetic for coming back here, but it's also comforting, in an odd way. As if there's something fundamental you left here with her.
    
    Maybe Kotori is right. Not about taking care of yourself, but about how you "knew her for a week". How you couldn't _actually_ have loved her – and maybe you didn't. When you read Romeo and Julet in school you laughed to yourself about how _stupid_ kids are when they fall for someone, and now you're seeing that desperation in yourself, and how could you not want to hide after seeing that?
    
    Instead, you're painfully aware that you're just a girl who's lost the one person who understood her the most.

#### Bed
    
    
    NARRATOR
    The sheets still smell like her hair.
    
    _(Should you go to bed? If you do, the day ends.)_


End file.
